


Tell Me Your Name

by prettybirdy979



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Canon-Typical Violence, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man is dangerous. The man is charming. The man is right there and totally Claire's type. </p><p>What the hell, she might as well go with it. After all, it's not likely she's going to see this Matt Murdock again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Your Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghostcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostcat/gifts).



> My first time writing Claire, hope this is okay. 
> 
> Thanks to Interrosand and Enthusiasm Girl for betaing.

One quiet drink. That’s all Claire wants. But it seems the bachelor party that just walked in are not going to let her drink in peace. Groaning, she slips into the empty seat at the bar and gestures for a drink. She’ll make it quick then.

‘Are they as loud for you as they are for me?’ the man beside her asks and she turns, curious at the soft voice. A good looking and well dressed man is beside her, sunglasses on despite the night and the fact he’s indoors. He has a nice smile and he doesn’t seem to be leering.

‘Louder for you, I’m sure,’ she says as she spots the white cane tucked under the bar. ‘I can at least look away and get some measure of ability to ignore them.’

He smirks. ‘True, but then I can focus on voices as lovely as yours to drown them out.’

‘That line usually work?’

His smirk gets bigger. ‘About half the time. Helps when it’s not a line and I actually do like their voice.’

‘So you hit on any random woman who happens to sit near you?’ She shifts in her seat, interested in spite of herself. Everything about this guy is screaming dangerous and stay away, despite his obvious blindness and previous soft smile. But then, Claire’s never been able to say no to dangerous. It’s a flaw, though she at least possesses the good sense to get out before she gets hurt even if she can’t stay away in the first place.

‘Person,’ he corrects. ‘I didn’t know you were a woman until you spoke.’

‘Liar.’

Somehow, his smirk grows and she feels an answering one appear on her face. ‘Got me. Your perfume gave it away.’

‘I’m not wearing that much.’

‘Ah, but you are wearing it.’

That causes her to laugh. ‘You got a name, hotshot or should I make one up for you?’

‘As interested as I am in what you’d call me, I think I’ll go with my real name. Matt Murdock.’

‘Huh. I would’ve pegged you as a Mike,’ she jokes.

He laughs. ‘Well as that’s my middle name, so I guess I’m not offended. Do I get a name or do I have to guess? Fair warning, I’m not that great at telling you what name you look like.’

‘A blind joke. Classy.’

‘I do my part,’ he shrugs. ‘Ms?’

‘Claire.’

Matt waits for a pause, until it’s clear she’s not giving him her last name. ‘So, no last name?’

‘You have to earn that. I don’t just give it out to strangers.’

His smirk returns. ‘I can manage that I think. For a blind guy, I’m told I can certainly navigate my way around.’

This wasn’t how she expected her evening to go but she’s certainly not going to turn it down now that it’s happening. He’s good looking and willing; so is she. And it’s not like she’ll have to see him again if she doesn’t want to. ‘Oh, you’re told, huh?’

‘Well, I listen. I can’t see worth shit but my hearing’s spectacular.’ He shifts closer, and her heart speeds up. ‘It comes in handy.’

‘What can you hear now?’

He runs a hand along the bar until he finds her hand and then he runs his fingers up her arm, causing her flesh to goosebump. ‘I can hear the music and the yelling of the idiots behind us. But I can also hear how your breathing picked up when I touched you and how you just held your breath for a moment when I spoke. I can hear how you keep shifting in place on your seat and,’ he pauses and cocks his head, ‘and I can hear how your heart is pounding at my every word.’

‘Liar,’ she repeats, breathless.

He shrugs and brushes his fingers against her wrist. ‘Okay, you caught me. Last one’s a lie. But… am I right anyway?’

She grabs at his wrist and puts her fingers on his pulse. ‘You know you are,’ she breathes, feeling the pounding beat beneath her fingers as he shivers. ‘Do you have some place in mind, Mr Murdock?’

‘Somewhere could be found, if you want.’

‘I do want,’ she says and leans in for a kiss.

********

She wakes the next morning, in his silk sheets, content and pleased. He’s polite, cooking her breakfast and not obviously trying to rush her out of the place but neither does he insist on her staying.

As she goes to leave, she gives him a final, lingering kiss full of the passion they’d shared last night.

‘Do I get a last name now?’ he says, breathless.

‘Maybe,’ she says before kissing him again. ‘But maybe not.’

He laughs as she leaves and something warm floats in her. Pity she won’t see him again but she’s still sure he’s dangerous and she doesn’t want that in her life for more than one night.

********

Two days later her plans to never see him again go to hell along with confirmation her instincts were right.

Claire’s nearly home, ready to relax after her stupidly long shift, when she sees the fight. It’s half in an alleyway, half on the street and it looks like two men involved. One has way more skills than the other and he’s using them to beat the other guy senseless. Claire fingers her phone and is about to turn back when the man being beaten looks up.

‘Oh look another bitch. You gonna fuck her too asshole? Or do you just reserve that for my bi-’

The other man delivers a swift kick to his gut and fails to avoid a punch to the head. He rallies though, and punches his victim… or attacker in the face. ‘No means no, asshole,’ he growls before punching him again. He drops the man to the ground and Claire knows instantly he’s beaten the man into unconsciousness. For a moment, he looks up in her direction and she frowns at the tie wrapped around his eyes but he turns and tries to walk away.

He stumbles before he’s taken two steps and Claire makes up her mind. She’s nuts, she’s absolutely nuts but this well dressed man doesn’t seem interested in her and from what she heard… well she’s willing to say the unconscious man might have deserved what he got. Not that she condones violence but she’s seen enough things to make her wish, well. Things.

‘Hey, are you alright?’ she calls, making her way to the Well Dressed Man’s Side. ‘You don’t look too hot.’

He smiles at that, as if she’s made a great joke and tries to keep moving - stumbling - away. ‘I’m fine.’

‘Uhuh. Wanna try that again but without the stumbling?

‘Maybe next time,’ he says as he takes another step.

She sighs and decides to let it go. ‘At least make sure you don’t have a concussion. That looked like a hard hit.’

‘I’ve had worse,’ he says, giving her a smirk. A familiar smirk. Wait... ‘I’ll be fine.’

‘Matt?’

He freezes and she takes ruthless advantage. ‘You’re hurt, aren’t you?’

‘I’ve had worse,’ he repeats but this time sounding unsure.

‘Uh huh. And if I say that I’m sure you’ve got at least two, or three bruised or broken ribs along with a mass of bleeding wounds and a possible concussion you’d say-?’

‘You might be a nurse but I’m fine.’

She freezes. ‘How’d you know I was a nurse?’ She hadn’t mentioned it, had kept her job vague on purpose the only time he’d asked. And she’s not wearing her scrubs; not that he could see them - she knows he’s blind as she saw his unfocused eyes in glorious and now distracting detail.

‘I could - can - smell the disinfectant on you. The sick… No perfume could hide it.’

‘Uh huh. Right. Come with me.’ She throws a last look over her shoulder at the man he beat up. ‘We’ll call for help and get you patched up.’

‘Leave him,’ Matt says and he sounds as dangerous as she thought he was. ‘Someone will stumble upon him eventually. More than he deserves.’

Fear runs through her but she keeps it from her voice. ‘What does he deserve?’ she ask as they come to her building.

‘More than I gave him. He thought a sixteen year old’s no was a yes.’ The look on his face is monstrous but Claire’s sure something similar is on hers. ‘I made him stop.’

‘Jesus.’

‘Not quite.’

‘Getting that impression. Take that tie off and I’ll get you patched up.’

He complies but pauses before pulling it the full way off. ‘Do I get a last name now?’

The smirk is back but tempered this time, with knowledge and fear. She sighs, ‘Only if you’re very, very good.’

‘I’ll try.’

‘No you won’t.’

‘No, I won’t.’

 


End file.
